


My Love's Scarf

by LeiMcCartney



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiMcCartney/pseuds/LeiMcCartney
Summary: Yuuri gets the hots for Viktor's scarf. Viktor gets it wrong.





	My Love's Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeioRossi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeioRossi/gifts).



       “Viktor, don’t you think I’ve done enough for today? It’s almost Christmas, and I would like to spend some time with my family, considering we’re always jumping from rink to rink.” Yuuri said as he held onto the rail, watching Viktor come down from where he had been observing the practice run. His eyes were instantly drawn to the scarf that was wrapped around his neck, a dramatic offset to the rest of clothes, and making his face dramatically seem dramatically paler.

 

          There was something about the color and the scarf that just made Viktor seem… irresistible. Maybe it was mostly because it just emphasized how ethereal Viktor’s looks are. Or more likely, it was because that was the scarf that had Yuuri has seen for years on the poster on his wall. It was back during Viktor’s second gold medal photoshoot, that they had carefully arranged Viktor’s then long hair to show the scarf, leaving an impression of the almost delicate beauty that surrounded the ice skater. Yuuri had stared at it for hours when he was younger, breath stuck in his throat.

 

          “Yuuri, you know that you have to practice as much as possible. We have competitions coming up soon, and we can’t have you slacking off.” Viktor smiled as he leaned across the rail to gently kiss him. The warmth of his lips was a nice feeling against Yuuri’s cold ones, but it did nothing to distract him from the scarf. It seemed to be almost screaming at him.

 

          “Hey, Viktor, I haven’t seen you wear this scarf much.” Yuuri trailed a finger down the material which was ridiculously silky. He looked up questioningly at Viktor who tilted his head.

 

          “It was a birthday gift from Chris.”

 

          Yuuri inwardly cursed. Of course it was from him. Everything that the man touched was bound to be sexy, but it was driving him mad.

 

“Oh.” Was all Yuuri said before turning around back onto the ice, before he did something he would regret, like tell Viktor that he had fantasized about that scarf since he was preteen.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

          Viktor watched, confused as Yuuri skated away, falling into the routine again. He looked down at his scarf, running a hand down it. It was weird for Yuuri to mention anything about his clothes. Usually, the only time they were even mentioned was when Yuuri wanted them off. Yuuri had sounded a bit envious at the end. Was he jealous that Chris had gotten him that scarf? No, that couldn’t be it. Yuuri wasn’t like that at all.

 

          Oh! Yuuri was jealous of him having a scarf. Viktor smiled brilliantly at having figured out the problem. Viktor remembered the store that Chris had bought this from, and all he had to do was order one online. It would get there the next day. Viktor whipped out his phone and spent the next ten minutes ordering a red scarf exactly like his. Yuuri was going to love this, and then Viktor could post a picture of them twinning on Instagram. It was going to be so cute.

          

          The next morning, Viktor got the packaged and excitedly skipped up to Yuuri and his room, where the Japanese skater was lying in bed, talking with Makkachin while running his hand through his fur. Viktor jumped onto the bed, joining the cuddle fest.

 

          “Yuuri, I have a surprise for you.” Viktor smiled widely, holding the package behind his back. “I noticed that you mentioned my scarf yesterday, and you looked like you wanted one so I got us matching scarves!” He brought it in between and savored the surprised reaction the he received. It wasn’t too hard to figure out, now that Viktor had thought about it.

 

          Yuuri took the red scarf from him and blushed. Viktor was over the moon at the small smile, and he threw his arms around Yuuri, pulling him into a hug. When they parted, Yuuri shyly put the scarf in his hands.

 

“Would you mind putting it on for me?” Viktor nodded enthusiastically and wrapped his precious Yuuri in the scarf, freezing when Yuuri suddenly looked up at him with his big brown eyes and the bright red of the scarf making Yuuri look like a model. A very, very hot model. Viktor’s hands were frozen on the edges of the scarf, and Yuuri frowned looking down but that just made Viktor whine. The sight of his Yuuri blushing, eyelashes casting a shadow in his cheeks, with that bewitching scarf matching the blush on his face, all of it together made Viktor weak, which is why he cupped his face and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss, whining. Yuuri made a noise but then melted against him, moaning as Viktor bit his bottom lip. They slowly slid down onto the bed, Viktor’s hands fluttering from his face to his neck, and his lips following the trail.

 

They both breathed heavily, and Viktor drew back for a second, leaning up on his elbows, looking incredibly endearing.

 

“That scarf is dangerous. One second looking at you and I felt like I was looking at a god.” He whispered, brushing their noses together. Yuuri blinked then started laughing, pulling him down and flipping their positions.

 

“I could say the same thing, Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri brushed light kisses across his lips. Viktor frowned a little in confusion, even though he kept pressing kisses on the edge of his mouth, hands cupping his face with a delicacy that had the Japanese skater closing his eyes and leaning into them.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That green scarf makes you look so,” Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s neck, “so hot.” Viktor froze for a second then threw his head back laughing, hugging Yuuri close to him.

 

“I thought you were jealous of the scarf.”

 

“What?” Yuuri reared back.

 

“You gave me such an intense look at the rink. I thought you wanted my scarf.” Viktor giggled. “Oh my god, you just wanted me.”

 

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted Viktor, you silly-“ Yuuri began to laugh with him, and it took a minute for them to calm down.

 

 

“You’re so lucky I love you.” Yuuri sighed, smiling. Viktor drew him into a hug, one hand entangling in Yuuri’s hair.

 

“Yeah,” he hid a grin in Yuuri’s shoulder, “Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked this, leave a comment down below and a PROMPT!! I'm down to write anything


End file.
